What The Mean
by Li Ell
Summary: Sehun & Luhan berkali-kali putus, berkali-kali pula mereka kembali menjalin kasih. Namun berapa kalipun sifat kekanakan itu muncul setiap masalah selalu memiliki akhir. Terserah apa pandangan public tentangnya. Ia ingin bersama Luhan bukan hanya untuk seks dengannya. HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

What The Mean

(prolog)

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

.

.

.

Romance, hurt/comf (GS)/ M

.

.

E

.

.

Soundtrack

(Justin Bieber – Love Yourself)

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul/Saturday, 2016…**

Pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul adalah spot terindah baginya. Kampung halaman memang tempat ternyaman untuk melepas penat setelah berbagai hal yang dilewati.

Namun tidak berarti semua hal rumit dalam benaknya hilang. Sesuatu yang berulang kali terjadi hingga ia dibutakan oleh apa yang ia kerjakan tidak akan bisa pergi dan dilupakan begitu saja oleh pemandangan kampung halaman. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk menekannya melupakan semuanya.

Dering ponsel memecah keheningan hingga membuatnya berjalan kearah meja kecil sekitar dinding kaca. Kontak nama yang masih ia simpan dengan sebutan sayangnya tertera disana. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir dan tanpa menunggu dering ketiga ia mengankat panggilan itu

"hey" ujarnya setelah sebelumnya suara diseberang sana menyapa

"yeah, aku di Seoul. Maaf tidak memberitaumu."

Senyum yang sebelumnya mengukir dikedua sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba hilang sesaat ia menjawab. Seseorang diseberang sambungan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali mengingat saat ini.

"yeah, aku tahu." Ya, ini tidak sama lagi. Ia tidak berada pada kebawajibannya untuk memberi kabar.

"maaf" kepalanya tertunduk tak ingin kegelapan melihat raut wajahnya saat ini

"yeah, tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali menoleh pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul. "sedang apa?"

Seulas senyum kembali terukir saat seseorang diseberang sana menjawabnya dengan cerita yang cukup panjang hingga membuatnya mengambil langkah didepan dinding kaca berhadapan dengan pemandangan kota Seoul.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga larut dan sambunganpun diakhiri oleh seseorang diseberang sambungan. Namun ia masih mengengam ponsel itu seraya menempelkannya ditelinga. Pandangan ia bawa kelangit-langit apartemen sebelum ia pejamkan

"aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya dalam keheningan tanpa seorangpun pendengar.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan ia tertidur diatas sofa menghadap kedinding kaca dimana matahari bersinar menyilaukan pagi. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya seraya meraih ponsel yang ia letakan diatas meja tepat disamping tempatnya tidur.

06:04 AM

Terlalu pagi untuk hari libur. Dan sekarang ia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Ia bahkan terlalu lelah dan mungkin juga….. malu untuk kembali kerumah keluarganya atau bertemu teman-temannya.

Ia tahu hal yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini hanya ibunya, atau setidaknya teman-temannya. Namun, mengingat bagaimana dulu ia menentang mereka membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk menemui mereka. Terlebih ibunya. Ia sudah berjanji dan ia tidak pernah ingin mengecewakannya namun apa yang sudah terjadi?

Ia tahu saat ini ibunya pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya.

Ia mungkin bisa mengambil pilihan keluarganya yang lain atau keluarga ayahnya, ibu keduanya namun mereka bukan yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang salah disini. Jujur ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya semua akan terjadi. Ia ingin berharap, ia masih menaruh dan meninggalkan hatinya diseberang benua sana. Kejadian seperti ini terjadi berulang kali namun seberapa banyakpun itu semuanya akan kembali berantakan. Namun, kali ini ia tahu bahwa ia akan(telah) benar-benar kehilangannya.

Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuatnya termenung. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia harus ingat tujuannya kembali ke Seoul

.

.

Tubuhnya terbungkus mantel tebal dengan tudung dan topi serta masker mencegahnya dari semua orang.

Duduk berdiam diri didalam sebuah café dengan secangkir coffe dan selembar kertas yang ia ambil dari meja kasir. Ponselnya ada di atas meja menampilkan beberapa berita seputar dirinya atau seseorang diseberang benua sana.

Ia tahu dan harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri datang ke kampung halamannya bukan untuk terpuruk dan termenung memikirkan masalahnya secara berulang-ulang. Sudah cukup ia memikirkannya dan sekarang ia harus memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Ia harus memulai semua tanpanya karna sudah saatnya ia menyerah

Yeah…

Setelah apa yang ia lihat diberita beberapa waktu lalu, sudah seharusnya ia berhenti untuk berharap. Sudah seharusnya ia berhenti mengemis. Sudah cukup

Ia memandang kertas diatas meja lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk meminjam bolpoin sebelum kembali ketempat duduk saat sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya melihat berita-berita yang beredar dilayar ponselnya

Ia melihat arlojinya dan melipat kertas itu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantel lalu berjalan keluar café setelah mengembalikan bolpoin pada bagian kasir.

Mungkin sebaiknya seseorang bersamanya jika ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan tentangnya. Dan ia butuh seseorang yang mengerti situasinya dan tidak akan menanyakan tentang mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **New York/Sunday 2016…**

Suara tawa menggema mengisi kekosongan diruang itu. TV menyala menayangkan acara komedi terkenal Hollywood. Suara berisik di ruang depan ia abaikan.

Tapak kaki dan decakan pelan terdengar dibelakangnya. Dan tanpa menolehpun ia tahu siapa orang yang memiliki akses keluar masuk apartemennya.

"Hey!" hingga perhatiannya teralih setelah orang itu mematikan TV dengan mencabut salurannya. Ia berniat untuk merebut colokan itu namun entah darimana gunting itu berasal hingga tamu tak diundangnya memutus kabel TV sebagaimana gunting berfungsi.

Ia menganga dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"bagus! Sekarang aku tidak punya TV untuk tempat ini." Ujarnya mengerang merah. Ia berjalan kedepan TV merentangkan tangan dan menuding si pembuat onar.

"apa kau memikirkannya saat memutus kabel itu?" ia menunjuk kabel TV yang telah jatuh diatas lantai. Sementara lawan bicaranya tidak perduli dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu. "ya Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar sahabatku?!"

Ia berjalan cepat menyusul kedapur hanya untuk memarahinya

"hey! Aku s—"

"dan karna aku sahabatmu, aku menjagamu untuk tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari didepan TV."

Ia mengibaskan rambut panjang berantakannya dan tertawa

"apa yang salah, Byun? Aku hanya menontonnya, bukan berarti itu akan mengubah segalanya—"

"mungkin saja bisa!." Ia berniat membantah namun Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan. "karena saat kau melihatnya di TV, kau akan berfikir aku merindukannya, aku ingin melihatnya nyata, apa sebaiknya aku menyusul ke Seoul? Atau pemikiran lainnya yang akan membuatmu goyah jika aku tidak datang, dan tiba-tiba akan bermunculan judul majalah atau berita baru di TV tentang kalian yang telah kembali menjalin kasih." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menarik napas dramatis "ya ampun! Apa kau pernah berfikir setelah usahamu selama ini, semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia, Luhan?!"

Gadis itu bungkam setelah ceramah panjang lebar temannya. Pikirnya Baekhyun mungkin berkata benar. Dan memang sahabatnya selalu benar. Mungkin dari awal harusnya ia mendengar Baekhyun sebelum semuanya terjadi

"astaga Luhan." Ia beralih memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu. "kau bahkan terbahak-bahak menonton acara itu. Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mengizinkannya mengungkap kehidupan seks kalian dan membuatnya sebagai lelucon lalu membiarkan orang-orang menertawakannya. Apa kau masih dalam pikiran warasmu?!" ia beralih memegang kepalanya hampir menyerah untuk menasehati sabatnya itu

"kau harusnya sadar Luhan. Tidak perduli seberapa romantisnya lirik lagu yang—demi Tuhan semua orang tahu ia menulisnya untukmu. Ia tidak akan pernah berubah atau mendengarkanmu, kau memaafkannya dan kalian kembali lalu ia akan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi hingga seterusnya kalian akan seperti itu."

Luhan mulai tenggelam akan pemikirannya setelah ungkapan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya benar. Ia menunduk dan ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar belum bisa melupakan perasaannya.

Baekhyun sendiri menghela napas panjang, ia tahu sahabatnya itu akan mulai menangis lagi. Maka ia menariknya dalam pelukan

"luapkan saja Luhan. Lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik tanpanya."

Tapi dalam benak Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat ia lebih baik bahkan saat bersama dia atau keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue

.

.

Chapt 1 Coming Soon

.

.

.

Ell note :

Oke, langsung aja ke beberapa komenan yang ada di FF Ell yang terpaksa harus 'hiatus'. Yeah, semua FF yang terakhir updatenya 2013 atau 2014 terpaksa di hiatus sorry guys T_T.

Ell benar-benar lupa alurnya dan Ell yang dulu sama sekarang gak sama lagi jadi mungkin cara nulis sama pemikirannya agak beda. Ya makannya di hiatus. Ell udah coba nerusin yang 'prince high school' tapi pas baca lagi malah cara nulis sama alurnya gak masuk T.T

Masih bagus kalau pas di update terus gak ada review sama sekali. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba dapet review kayak. "thor! Kok alurnya gak nyambung sih?!" atau "thor! Ini ceritanya gimana sih? Awalnya masih ngerti sama bahasanya kok tiba-tiba jadi aneh gini?!" yeah, Cuma bikin mental down buat nulis lagi. Jadi rencana Ell mau nebus dengan buat gantinya. Mungkin alur ceritanya agak beda tapi gak jauh-jauh juga kok. Lagian, alur kayak 'kinshi matawa denai' atau 'prince high school' atau 'rotation of time' kan udah banyak. Nanti readers bisa baca dari author lain dgn alur yg sama ka nada xD

Oke, sekarang balik focus ke prolog 'what the mean'

Ini bukan ff pengganti buat ff hiatus. Tapi tiba-tiba aja ide muncul pas ingat mantan bias walau sampe sekarang masih suka banget sama lagu-lagunya. Iyesu! Justin Bieber! Iya, orang yang bikin Ell sampe gak waras dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas ngenang masa lalu. Tiba-tiba aja terinspirasi sama kisah cintanya si bieber sama Gomez XD

Dan

Soal apdetan 'infigilate from hell' sebenarnya udah ada, nanti Ell update kalo udah selesai di edit, mungkin besok? Tapi gak janji XP Sebenarnya mau update 12 April, tapi karena ada beberapa hal yang datang secara bertubi-tubi jadi gak berkesempatan.

Oke, segitu dulu. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah bersedia mampir buat baca. Sampai ketemu di chapter 1


	2. Chapter 01

What The Mean

(01)

.

.

.

Sehun ~ Luhan

.

.

.

Romance, Hurt/comf, sad/GS/M

(cerita ini hanya rekayasa dan tidak benar-benar terjadi.)

.

.

E

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal pada tahun 2008 Sehun merinti karir didunia permusikan Korea sebagai training SMEnt yang kemudian dialihkan ke agensi America Islan Def Jam Music Grup setelah kesuksesan debut single pertamanya berkat kerjasama antar dua perusahaan.

Nama Sehun semakin dikenal dunia sejak kemunculannya di Billboard pada tahun 2010 lewat single baru pertamanya sejak resmi bergabung dengan Islan Def Jam Music Grup. Tak tanggung-tanggung meningkatkan popularitas IDJM bergabung dengan CAA Record lewat single duet Sehun dan seorang penyanyi wanita naungan CAA dan peluncuran album pertamanyapun meledak dipasaran dunia. Hingga saat ini, siapa yang tidak kenal penyanyi asal Korea itu?

Masih ditahun yang sama, Sehun yang saat itu masih berusia 16 tahun mencoba peruntungan didunia perfileman Amerika lewat film keluarga bertemakan natal yang kembali sukses dipasaran seperti album atau singlenya yang sudah-sudah.

Sejalan dengan karir bermusiknya, tahun 2011 Sehun kembali membintangi film fantasy keluaran Disney. Beberapa gossip tentang kedekatannya dengan beberapa artis juga mulai menyebar seiring ketenarannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung artis naungan Disney Krystal dan teman-temannya juga kebagian peran.

Saat itu sedang gencar-gencarnya digosipkan kedekatan antara Sehun dan Krystal namun keduanya membantah dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya teman dekat selayaknya keluarga. Tentu saja pers tidak mudah percaya. Dan ditengah-tengah gossip yang beredar diperbincangkan, spekulasi lain muncul saat Sehun beradu acting dengan salah satu artis Disney asal China, Luhan.

Dipertemukan pertama kali di lokasi syuting membuat keduanya canggung. Namun seiring berjalannya sesi syuting keduanya semakin akrab hingga gossip tentang kedekatan Sehun dan Krystalpun perlahan teralihkan pada sahabatnya, Luhan.

Saat ditanya seputar kedekatan mereka, keduanya memiliki jawaban yang berbeda. Luhan membantah dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri sementara Sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan dan merasa senang jika bisa memiliki kekasih secantik Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar ungkapan Sehun yang diungkapkan oleh pers hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan berkata bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang suka bercanda. Luhan memang tidak menganggap Sehun atau menempatkannya sebagai pria yang bisa ia jadikan kekasih. Luhan merasa Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuknya. Mereka berbeda 4 tahun dan ia tidak ingin terseret dalam kehidupan Sehun. Lelaki itu sangat terkenal dan Luhan tahu menjalin hubungan dengannya sangat beresiko dan membutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk menghadapi fansnya. Dan demi Tuhan, anak itu bahkan belum 17.

Sementara Sehun yang saat itu dalam masa pubernya merasa senang-senang saja digosipkan dengan Luhan. Beberapa kali gossip tentangnya dan beberapa artis beredar namun Sehun benar-benar menyukai yang satu ini. Luhan itu cantik dan Sehun bukan lelaki bodoh yang akan menolak jika disandingkan dengannya. Tapi, bukan berarti artis lain yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengannya tidak cantik. Tapi, Luhan itu berbeda. Dia tipe Sehun.

Dan gossip tentang kedekatan mereka semakin diperbincangkan saat perayaan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17. Perusahaan mengadakan konser khusus untuk acara ulang tahunnya dan mengundang beberapa artis termasuk Luhan yang saat itu datang bersama Krystal.

Teriakan histeris menggema di sepanjang antrium tempat pembelian tiket dan aula tempat berlangsungnya konser. Sorakan heboh semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sehun keluar backstag bersama Luhan dan menyanyikan lagu duet yang tengah popular saat itu. Sehun bahkan tak segan memberi Luhan bunga dan mencium pipi kirinya yang membuat Luhan salah tingkah setelahnya dan bayak fans yang menggila. Beberapa fans nekat melompat pagar pembatas dan naik ke atas panggung namun langsung diamankan security.

Di backstag semua artis rekan-rekan Sehun dan kru IDJM mereayakan ulang tahunnya. Dan saat konser berakhir, sang manager memberinya kebebasan saat itu yang tidak disia-siakan olehnya.

Dijam 11 malam usai konser dan kegiatan lainnya ia menelpon Luhan. Mereka berbincang cukup panjang lalu Sehun ingat bahwa gadis itu belum memberinya hadiah. Bermaksud bercanda ia menagih hadiahnya pada gadis itu namun tidak disangka Luhan menganggapnya serius.

"baiklah. Aku punya permintaan yang cukup sulit." Nada jenaka menyertainya. Lelaki itu masih ingin bercanda hingga menimbulkan tawa diseberang sambungan

"oke, dan apa permintaan yang cukup sulit itu?"

Mereka diam cukup lama hingga Luhan bicara menyebut namanya memastikan bahwa Sehun masih ada disambungan telepon.

"bagaimana, bagaimana jika kita benarkan berita itu?" ungkap Sehun kemudian. Ia tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Ayolah

Diseberang sana Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti hingga keheningan kembali menyapa membuat Sehun yang saat itu hanya bercanda terkekeh.

"mungkin ini akan lucu. Tapi aku serius." Dia memang harus terlihat meyakinkan jika ingin tertawa setelahnya.

Luhan sendiri masih belum mengerti dan ia mulai memusatkan fokusnya pada ucapan Sehun yang baru saja berulang tahun hari itu.

"um.. bisakah lebih spesifik? Maksudku, mungkin aku mengerti. Tapi mungkin kita tidak sependapat."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu dibawah dagunya.

"lalu apa pendapatmu itu?" ia membalikan pertanyaannya

Mereka kembali diam cukup lama dan Sehun pikir gadis itu tengah berpikir merangkai kata

"um…aku tidak bermaksud terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, mungkin maksudmu membenarkan berita itu tentang kau dan aku? Yeah, seperti yang kau tahu"

Sehun mengukir sebuah senyum jenaka

"dan hal yang seperti apa itu?" ia suka menggoda gadis ini. Dia benar-benar polos menurutnya

"tanpa perlu kukatakan aku tahu kau tahu, Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh pelan tidak sampai ke telinga Luhan. Gadis itu mulai kesal. Ia tahu ini sangat bertele-tele

"baiklah, jadi mungkin kita sependapat." Sehun memberi jeda walau sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bercanda tapi bukankah lebih bagus jika ini terkesan lebih meyakinkan? Ia tidak berharap kabar mengejutkan. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana pandangan gadis itu terhadapnya

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mereka kembali membuat jeda yang lama hingga beberapa menit kemudian Luhan menghela napas sebelum menjawab dan Sehun siap untuk tertawa

"oke, ayo lakukan"

Dan jawaban gadis itu membekukan ekspresinya. Ia kesulitan untuk membuka bibirnya dan menjauhkan ponsel dari jangkauan telinganya saat ia butuh waktu untuk membaca situasi yang berbalik menertawakannya

"apa?"

Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan suaranya memastikan kembali ucapan Luhan diseberang sana.

"sebelum itu, aku tidak suka gaya rambutmu." Sehun menekuk alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. "kedua, bersikaplah sedikit lebih dewasa. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti wanita tua yang memacari anak dibawah umur."

Dan ucapan itu sedikit lebih jelas memberi pengertian pada otak blank Sehun

Apa ia masih ingin bercanda?

Diam ia melepas ponselnya diatas meja dan berlari mengelilingi ruangan sambil membuat gerakan aneh.

Merasa cukup, ia kembali duduk diatas sofa dan kembali dengan sambungan telepon. Sepanjang mereka bercerita, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang tampak terlihat konyol

Dan begitulah bagaimana Sehun hanya ingin bermain dan berakhir pada kekonyolannya sendiri

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu Sehun merasa hari-hari yang ia lalui lebih indah dari yang sebelum- sebelumnya. Kini ia memiliki seseorang untuk bercerita atau melakukan hal-hal yang hanya mereka ketahui. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan tidak seperti mantan-mantannya.

Awalnya ia tidak serius namun kini ia mulai tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri. Publicpun sudah mengetahui tentang mereka dari beberapa foto mereka dibeberapa tempat yang tertangkap kamera diam-diam. Dan saat itulah keteguhan mereka diuji

Beberapa fans Sehun cukup kecewa dan patah hatipun meninggalkannya. Tak sedikit yang beralih profesi sebagai haters terlebih saat sikap Sehun mulai berubah. Beberapa yang masih setia mendukungnya menyalahkan Luhan, mereka menganggap Luhan sebagai pembawa pengaruh buruk terhadap Sehun. Tak lebih banyak yang mendukung mereka.

Beberapa kali Luhan mendapat terror dari fans fanatic Sehun dikediamannya, komentar-komentar buruk tentangnya juga mulai beredar dimana-mana, apa lagi kabar tentang putusnya persahabatannya dan Krystal hingga pihak agensipun turun tangan melindungi artis mereka saat pers mulai berdatangan untuk meminta konfirmasi seputar berita itu. Luhan yang awalnya memiliki citra sebagai gadis baik, polos dan tidak pernah membuat sensasi dimata public mulai diragukan sejak eksistensinya bersama Sehun.

Masa mulai memburunya. Banyak yang membencinya namun tidak sedikit pula orang yang baru mengenalnya beralih menjadikannya idola karna parasnya yang cantik. Berbagai spekulasi lain bermunculan bahwa Luhan hanya ingin memacari Sehun untuk meningkatkan popularitas karna Sehun adalah idol paling populer disaat itu.

Sebelum membuat keputusan, Luhan tahu ini akan terjadi dan ia sudah menyiapkan mental namun tetap saja ia merasa sedih saat public tidak merestuinya bersama Sehun. Awalnya ia juga hanya ingin bermain dan tidak ingin terlalu lama menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu. Namun, sikap Sehun selama ini terhadapnya membuat Luhan terlena dan ingin terus bersamanya. Sehun sendiri yang mengetahui penggemarnya bersikap buruk terhadap Luhan jelas merasa sedih. Ia mulai menyampaikan perasaannya itu lewat media sosialnya. Beberapa tanggapan positif ia terima namun tidak sedikit pula yang tidak terima

Semua orang menganggap Luhan benar-benar pengaruh buruk karna semenjak menjalin hubungan dengannyapun Sehun tidak lagi bermain film dan focus pada musiknya. Beberapa orang yang menggemari Sehun lewat filmnyapun mulai menjauh apalagi seiring dengan bermunculannya artis dan penyanyi baru.

Sementara itu terror terhadap Luhan tidak berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi sejak Sehun mengungkap kekecewaan dan kesedihannya terhadap fans di media social. Semuanya semakin mendukung saat keluarga Luhan yang ada di China mengungkap bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak menyukai Sehun berhubungan dengan putri mereka.

Putri mereka baik-baik saja sebelum berhubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka juga tidak melihat pembelaan Sehun terhadap putri mereka pada apa yang dilakukan fans. Ibu Luhan sempat mengaku bahwa anaknya menangis saat menghubunginya menceritakan kesulitan yang ia hadapi saat bersama Sehun.

Dari awal mereka memang tidak setuju saat berita tentang kedekatan putri mereka dan lelaki itu mulai beredar. Ibu Luhan mengaku menghubungi putrinya mengkonfirmasi berita itu namun saat itu mereka tidak sedang dalam hubungan. Tapi beberapa bulan setelahnya Luhan menghubunginya dan meminta pendapat tentang hubungannya dan Sehun. Jelas ibu Luhan menentang namun Luhan memohon dan berjanji bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi yang keluarganya dapati saat ini membuat mereka ingin turun tangan langsung atas masalah putrid mereka. Sementara dari pihak keluarga Sehun sendiri tidak ada tanggapan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Sehun dan Luhan jarang terlihat bersama didepan public. Pers curiga bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir dan hal itu dikonfirmasi langsung oleh beberapa sumber yang cukup dekat dengan kedua belah pihak.

Keduanya kembali keaktivitas masing-masing. Luhan mengaku mereka masih saling menjaga komunikasi namun Sehun memiliki ungkapan yang berbeda.

Luhan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak berkomunikasi dengan baik dan Sehun sangat sulit dengan itu. Hubungan merekapun berakhir secara sepihak. Sehun tidak ingin mereka berakhir namun Luhan beralasan tentang keluarganya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai keluarga dan sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat kacau. Ia percaya pada pendapat keluarganya.

Maka dari itu ia mengakhiri hubungannya dan Sehun.

Namun lelaki itu tidak menyerah, ia terus menghubungi Luhan. Ia bahkan terlihat kurang sehat saat melakukan tour hingga fans mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?

Tour Asianya bahkan harus ditunda karna Sehun yang saat itu usai konser di Osaka terpaksa harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Pihak agensi mengkonfirmasi pers bahwa Sehun hanya kelelahan namun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat depresi dan merasa tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Berita cepat beredar hingga ke telinga Luhan. Gadis itu segera menghubungi Sehun namun mendapat jawaban dari manager Sehun yang saat itu sedang bertugas jaga.

Lusanya Sehun dibawa ke rumah sakit di New York karna kondisinya tidak berangsur membaik. Sebelum berangkat, managernya menelfon Luhan untuk memberi kabar dan sesampainya di New York, Luhan datang mengunjunginya. Sehun yang saat itu duduk termenung merasa sangat senang melihat kedatangan gadis itu. mereka bercerita dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sepanjang hari. Bahkan Luhan menjaganya saat ia sedang tidur efek pengaruh obat

Esok dan besok harinya lagi Luhan rutin mengunjunginya hingga keadaannya semakin baik. Sebagai public figure berita tidak berhenti tentang mereka. Spekulasi baru mulai bermunculan bahwa keduanya kembali menjalin kasih dan itu terlihat saat Luhan ikut menjemput Sehun keluar rumah sakit.

Dirumah sakit, setelah bicara dan membahas banyak hal. Keduanya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Walaupun Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja namun sebenarnya ia merindukan lelaki itu disisinya. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari ungkapan itu datang saat Sehun mulai memohon agar Luhan kembali padanya. Gadis itu tidak sanggup untuk menolak dan akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman manis dimana hal itu kembali mengawali kisah mereka.

Sejak sakitnya Sehun karna perpisahannya dan Luhan. Fans mulai bisa menerima hubungan kedunya walau masih ada beberapa yang belum rela. Sehun dan Luhan merasa senang dengan tanggapan positif itu dan mulai terbuka didepan public. Keduanya bahkan tidak segan datang ke acara penghargaan berdua dan menunjukan kemesraan mereka.

Luhan sendiri masih ditentang keluarganya namun menenangkan mereka dengan berkata bahwa ia hanya mencoba sepuasnya bersama Sehun lalu setelahnya ia akan menuruti mereka. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa perpisahan mereka tidak seharusnya berakhir menyedihkan. Setidaknya ia ingin berpisah disaat mereka rela dan menerima satu sama lain.

 **.**

Tahun 2013 saat Sehun berusia 19 tahun dan Luhan 23 mereka berlibur ke Seoul mengunjungi keluarga Sehun. Semua baik-baik saja saat Sehun, ibunya dan Luhan berkumpul. Bahkan ibunya tampak begitu hangat terhadap Luhan. Tapi Sehun tahu itu hanya bentuk formalitas orang Asia.

Yang sebenarnya adalah ibunya tidak menyukai Luhan. Wanita berumur itu senang saat Sehun memiliki seseorang untuk tempat ia bersandar di negeri seberang. Namun sejak insiden setahun yang lalu saat Sehun menghubunginya bercerita seolah saat itu ia sangat kesakitan, putranya bahkan memohon pada Luhan namun gadis itu lebih memilih keluarganya, ia bahkan terlalu perduli pada komentar fans dan tidak mencoba dengan putranya, hingga saat Sehun dirawat barulah ia menoleh.

Menurut ibu Sehun, Luhan baru akan melihat putranya saat ia sudah benar-benar sekarat, gadis itu seolah hanya ingin melihat penderitaan putranya dan bersikap mengasihaninya saat ia diujung kematian.

Luhan sendiri yang tidak mencium adanya aura permusuhan dari ibu Sehun merasa baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan meminta Sehun untuk menunjukan kamar lelaki itu. Ibu Sehun langsung menatapnya sebelum beralih menatap putranya yang juga menatapnya. Mereka berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

Yang ibu Sehun tahun, Luhan berasal dari China namun adat Asianya tidak ada sama sekali. Gadis itu bahkan lebih dulu berdiri mengajak Sehun seolah ibu Sehun tidak ada disana.

Kini Tifany memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia tidak menyukai Luhan.

Belum lagi saat ia mencari berita tentang Luhan dan melihat gadis itu sering bergonta-ganti pacar membuatnya semakin tidak suka. Luhan pasti ingin menjadikan Sehun yang keberikutnya.

Sementara keluarga Sehun yang lain baik-baik saja terhadap Luhan. Ayahnya bahkan tidak segan memuji Luhan dan membiarkan saudara-saudara tirinya bermain bersama gadis itu. ibu tiri Sehun bahkan berdoa untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka

Namun tidak hanya ibu Sehun, beberapa teman Sehun juga tidak menyukai Luhan. Menurut mereka Luhan itu bermuka dua. Saat bersama mereka didepan Sehun ia terlihat sangat manis namun saat Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri dengan mereka ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan selalu membuang muka saat mereka bicara padanya.

Tidak hanya teman Sehun. Luhan sendiri tidak menyukai teman-teman Sehun. Menurutnya mereka adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Sehun dan ia tidak suka Sehun bergaul dengan mereka. Teman-teman Sehun suka berbicara kasar dan beberapa diantaranya memiliki kasus dan pernah menjadi tahanan. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun tertular.

Dan mereka kembali bertengkar karna masalah sepele itu.

"kau yang tidak mengerti! Menjadi teman bukan berarti aku akan seperti mereka." Ujar Sehun malam itu saat mengunjungi Luhan di apartemennya karna gadis itu tidak mengangkat telfonya selama 2 hari dan Sehun mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

Luhan sudah bicarakan ini dengan Sehun namun lelaki itu tidak ingin mendengarnya lalu memilih untuk tetap berhubungan dengan mantan narapidana dan seseorang yang memiliki kasus kekerasan rumah tangga.

Maka ia membri pilihan menurutnya Sehun memilih teman-temannya maka ia yang akan menjauh.

"tidak seperti mereka kau bilang?!" gadis itu menilik Sehun dari bawah ke atas lalu menuding wajahnya dengan telunjuk lentik yang ia punya. "lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum bicara!"

"Luhan, dengar—"

"tidak! Kau yang harus mendengarkanku!" gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Sehun saat lelaki itu ingin menggapinya. "kau mulai terpengaruh Sehun! Lihat penampilanmu!" ia menunjuk leher Sehun yang dihiasi tato. "aku tidak suka kau membuat itu dikulitmu. Dan aku tidak suka kau memaksaku dengan kasar saat aku menolak untuk melakukan seks!"

Luhan mulai menangis dan Sehun merasa sangat tidak berguna karna tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu tanpa harus mengorbankan teman-temannya.

"kau berubah Sehun."

Lelaki itu mengusap rambutnya kebelakang seraya menghela napas panjang.

"oke! Jadi sekarang berhenti berteriak dan katakan apa yang kau mau?!"

Sehun meletakan kedua telapak tangannya dipinggang menunggu Luhan menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu lalu menatap pria dihadapannya

"kupikir kita butuh istirahat." Ucapnya pelan

"baiklah, sekarang kau lelah. Mungkin kau memang harus istirahat."

Lelaki itupun berbalik menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan yang saat itu sudah menitikan air matanya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dan pria itu pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Lusa harinya mereka belum bicara, Sehun akan menunggu hingga hari ketiga memberi Luhan istirahat walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat merindukan gadis itu.

Sementara Luhan dua hari ini dia ditempat Baekhyun mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Baekhyun sangat emosi mendengar semua cerita Luhan walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu lewat berita-berita yang bererdar.

Yang paling membuat Baekhyun marah adalah teman-teman Sehun yang bicara kotor pada Luhan saat lelaki itu tidak ada dan mati-matian Sehun memberi pembelaan pada mereka saat kekasihnya sendiri dihina dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun berpendapat bahwa tindakan Luhan saat ini memang benar. Sudah seharusnya ia meninggalkan pria seperti Sehun

Hari berikutnya Luhan masih ditempat Baekhyun. Ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun begitupun Baekhyun jadi mereka habiskan hari-hari dengan bersantai.

Penatnya juga sedikit hilang saat Baekhyun ada bersamanya walau sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa Sehun tidak menghubungi atau mencarinya tiga hari ini. Mungkin kali ini mereka benar-benar telah berakhir

Bunyi ponsel disisi kirinya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati kontak Sehun disana. Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjemur disampingnya dengan sebuah kelapa muda ditangannya lalu beranjak untuk mengangkat telfon itu

"mau kemana?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh

"aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan jadi cepat kembali ke tempat berbaringmu."

Luhan cemberut dan dengan patuh ia kembali berbaring lalu meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. Tak lama ponsel itu kembali berbunyi masih dari orang yang sama. Luhan akan mengambilnya namun Baekhyun menatapnya seolah memperingati.

Luhanpun mengambil ponsel itu dan mematikannya sebelum Baekhyun mengomel dan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

Sementara diseberang sana, Sehun mulai merasa aneh dan berspekulasi sendiri. Ia mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dan Luhan lalu memaki saat ia membuat sebuah kesimpulan

Dasar bodoh!

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu ia beranjak mencari gadisnya kemana saja termasuk tempat sahabat gadis itu. Sehun tidak berhasil membujuk Luhan disana karna Baekhyun terus ikut campur.

Public sudah biasa dengan berita putus mereka maka dari itu tidak banyak lagi tanggapan yang datang memberi respon terkejut.

Mereka fakum cukup lama dan Sehun berkata bahwa ia merindukan Luhan didepan public. Tak lama setelahnya kabar mereka kembali tertangkap kamera sedang jalan bersama. Rujuknya mereka ini membuat Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Luhan berkata bahwa sahabatnya sangat bodoh dan dibutakan oleh cinta.

Ia kembali bersama Sehun namun ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya. Mereka bertengkar dan Baekhyun tidak mau bicara padanya

Begitu seterusnya hubungannya dan Sehun kembali meregang saat mereka membahas soal pernikahan saat Sehun mencapai umur ke 20. Sehun ingin segera menikah tapi Luhan memiliki pendapatnya sendiri, ia juga belum terlalu siap saat keluarganya masih berkendala, belum lagi mereka sering bertengkar.

Sehun merajuk saat itu dan berkata akan mencari wanita lain untuk ia nikahi.

Luhan lelah, ia ingin berhenti, maka ia membiarkannya dan menganggap mereka sudah usai saat Sehun datang ke acara penghargaan music tahun itu menggandeng wanita lain.

Ia mungkin acuh dan tampak bersenang-senang bersama Baekhyun di acara itu namun sebenarnya hatinya merasa sakit dan sedih melihat bagaimana Sehun tampak mesra bersama wanita itu.

Luhan berniat tidak akan memberi kesempatan Sehun setelah ini namun kenyataannya ia kembali luluh saat Sehun meluncurkan album barunya, kebanyakan dari lagunya menggambarkan perasaan lelaki itu untuk memohon maaf padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali. Mereka kembali berhubungan namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak perduli karna ia tahu sahabatnya mulai jenuh dan Baekhyun tahu ini terakhir kalinya Luhan memberi Sehun kesempatan

Dia sudah sangat lelah drngan sikap Sehun dan hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah berujung. Namun Luhan kembali dibuat kecewa saat foto Sehun dan seorang artis wanita beredar di media social sangat mesra dengan latar belakang, Prancis.

Luhan sangat marah. Ia tidak menangis karna sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu maka malam itu juga ia berangkat ke Prancis menyusul Sehun yang memang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan disana.

Ia memberi kejutan dengan datang ke hotel tempat Sehun menginap keesokan malamnya setelah ia sampai di Prancis namun mendapati dua orang wanita dikamar itu dengan Sehun yang saat itu berada dikamar mandi.

Ia mengusir wanita-wanita itu dan menunggu Sehun dikamar hotel. Lelaki itu terkejut saat keluar dan mendapati pacarnya disana.

Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti untuk disembunyikan namun ia tahu Luhan mengetahuinya saat melihat gadis itu tidak berwajah cerah seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan menggapai kedua bahu sempitnya. Luhan tidak menolak dan mendengarkan penjelasannya

"mereka adalah model untuk pemotretan hari ini. Kami sedang merayakan keberhasilan kerja hari ini. Hanya merayakan dan tidak melakukan apapun." Ia mengusap pipi Luhan merasa senang saat gadis itu tidak menolak. "percayalah."

Luhan mnunduk sebentar sebelum menegakan lagi kepalanya menatap Sehun dimatanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"ya, aku percaya."

Senyum Sehun mengembang mendengar itu

"aku senang kau memberiku kejutan seperti ini." Ia mengusap rambut Luhan hingga turun kepinggang rampingnya dan menarik gadis itu perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka namun tiba-tiba Luhan memalingkan wajah saat ia hendak mencium bibirnya.

"ada apa?" heran Sehun

Mereka diam cukup lama saat Luhan mulai menunduk mempertemukan kedua tangannya dan meremas mereka. Sehun tahu gadisnya mencemaskan sesuatu.

"kupikir, setelah semua yang kita lalui." Ia lalu menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis namun tetap tersenyum. "aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk saat-saat terindah yang kau berikan."

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan bicarakan. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"apa maksud kau berkata seperti ini?" dengan takut ia memegang kedua bahu Luhan

"aku hanya ingin berterimakasih Sehun. Dan.." Luhan menjeda membuat Sehun semakin takut. "kupikir ini sudah cukup. A-aku…. Aku sangat lelah Sehun."

Sehun kebingungan. Ia dapat mengerti namun ia tidak mau menyimpulakannya karna apa yang ia pikirkan bukanlah apa yag ia mau.

Jangan

Jangan katakan itu

Kumohon

Benaknya disertai gelengan kepala. Namun Luhan tidak mau mengerti. Ia sudah sangat lelah maka dari itu

"ayo berhenti disini."

Ucapan itu, entah kenapa Sehun merasa ia tidak akan memiliki Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

.

.

Ell note :

Yo~ berhubung masih segar jadi cepat update. Gak tahu deh pokoknya ini mo kayak gimana Ell rasa agak keluar alur pertama yang udah Ell rencanain. Tapi gak apa.

Oke! Ceritanya emang terinspirasi JB sama SG tapi gak sepenuhnya kisah mereka. Cuma terinspirasi. Laian beberapa nama dan tempat diatas itu bohongan XP

Next! Gak tahu kenapa ini tiba-tiba GS . ini FF GS pertamanya Ell dan lansung rating M! . tapi soal adegan 18+ belum ya. Belum nyambung xP

Lagian Ell harus sembunyi-sembunyi ngetik yang itu.

Oke, segitu dulu terimakasih sebelumnya buat semua respon positivnya. Yang udah ninggalin jejak atau nggak atau sekedar lewat terimakasih semuanya.

See ya next chpt 02


End file.
